They Will Rise Again
by Eternal Serenity.-7
Summary: Sequel to The Ebb and Flow of Love and Vengeance. It has been months since Hydra Inna was reaped as one of District Four's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. After a daring rescue, she and Cato are leading rebellions and helping to build the revolution. Will they make it through these tumultuous and dark times to see the dawn of a new Panem?
1. New Orders and a Journey

_**Hey everyone! Here is chapter one of the sequel to my first story, The Ebb and Flow of Love and Vengeance. I'm sorry that it is late but I hope you enjoy! This will be a longer story, it will go through both Catching Fire and Mocking Jay. Thank you for all of the favorites, reviews and alerts for my previous story, you all are the best!**_

_****__****__**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire or Mocking Jay. I also do not own the plot line or characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins. Some of the lines in the following chapter are hers as well. My characters and part of the plot line are obviously mine. Boo yea.**_

_**Read on! ~xoxx, Carolyn**  
_

* * *

I stand and stretch, staring out of the window of Cato and I's new compartment that is built right under the surface of District 13. The window is built into the ceiling and the sunlight is warm on my face in the early morning hours.

Its been months since I was a tribute for District Four in the Hunger Games.

I went into the games, vowing that I would take my vengeance for my older brother, Arlen, who was murdered in the games the year before.

There was nothing I wasn't willing to do to win those games and that included killing my district partner and everyone else who got in my way.

In the end, I came out with a broken heart full of sorrow from the loss of my dear little friend Wiley, District Four's male tribute.

I also got more than I bargained for, I fell for the worst of them all.

Cato Mica.

I hated him in the beginning, he was cruel, cold and heartless.

Little did I know that he was falling for me too, going against everything he'd been taught and becoming lost to his own father.

We're all each other has now.

I would die for him in a heartbeat.

The bathroom is a bit larger than it was in our old compartment, there's enough room now so that I don't hit my elbows on every which wall, waking up Cato with a loud bang or curse.

I stare into the mirror at my dark brown face.

So much has changed.

My once long, sun bleached hair has been cut to mid-neck in short spiky layers due to a fire incident during the rebellion of District Eight.

The scars of the arena have faded to a pale pink; I am glad to see those memories go.

I still have a metal leg and hand though; Cato's entire upper body is encased in titanium alloy as well, we are living proof of the brutality of the Hunger Games.

We are everything that President Alma Coin needs to spur forth her revolution.

I am lost deep in thought when Cato steps up behind me, silently wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

I have never felt a bond as deep as this and it still scares me, even to this day.

"Good morning."

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Well enough, I know you didn't though."

I shiver at the thought of my nightmares, they are horrible and far worse than they were before.

"Yes, well, it's okay."

A voice comes from the speaker in our room and I cringe at the icy tone of President Coin's voice.

"Soldier Inna?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Please meet me in the conference room at 800 hours."

"Will do."

Static.

"I wish she would leave us alone," Cato growls.

I sigh, for I couldn't agree more.

"I know. I'd better go see what she needs."

A soft, cool winter breeze blows down through the window and gently caresses my hair as Cato kisses me long and deep.

"I'll be back later..."

"All right. I'll be in training. I've got some soldiers in my unit that have no clue as to what the hell they're doing. I could kill Coin for assigning them to me."

Cato kisses me one last time before releasing me to the subterranean tunnels of district 13.

The hallway is still dimmed to look like night, the winter days are short and cold here and I feel as if we spend half of our time in darkness.

I wish that I was back in District Four, curled up in my warm bed, listening to my brother tell old stories of sea monsters and brave sailors.

I dream of Arlen every night, his death replays over and over before I am pulled out of the horror and onto a golden beach back home.

In my dreams we speak for hours, Wiley even joins us as we bask in the sand and talk of revolution. His face is bright as ever and I hold onto the remnants of these scenes for as long as I can.

The conference room is stark white, as usual, and the light is too bright but quickly dims when it senses my discomfort.

"Still trying to wake up Soldier Inna?"

"Yes, ma'am. We were up till one in the morning training. My squad is more than ready for combat."

"I am sure, but, it is time for the rebellion of District Four. District Eight has continued their own and are struggling. They need more support, the other districts must follow suit."

My heart sinks, I regret the promise that I made Coin.

Thousands will die in District Four if I lead them into rebellion.

The blood of friends, families, everyone I've ever known, will be on my hands.

"Inna?"

"I don't know if my people are ready yet...there are far too many young ones and they cannot wield a gun or any kind of weapon. I can guarantee you that the peacekeepers will slaughter them without hesitation. If you lose children, you lose the hearts and support of their families and friends. If that happens, we will all be dead in the water."

"That is why I have assigned you there Soldier Inna. You are their leader, you are the symbol of District Four's strength and will to survive. I can guarantee that you will bring them to victory and total control over the district."

I grow silent as I sit there, deep in thought.

"Also, Miss Everdeen is marrying Mr. Mellark."

I look up at her confused, "Katniss? She's marrying Peeta? That seems a bit soon."

Coin wraps her hands around a cup of coffee, "I would like you to make an appearance, very brief, to Miss Everdeen. Sober her up, I do not want a love-sick sap leading my revolution."

"I'll see what I can do. When do we leave?"

"YOU leave tomorrow."

Her emphasis on the word you sends chills down my spine, "Cato?"

"He will not be accompanying you this time."

"Why not?"

"We need him here, he has work to do."

I stand up, the chair legs scrape the linoleum floor as I do, assaulting my ears, "I will be ready."

"Good, you will have the same schedule as always but you will be released from training early so you can get the rest that you need."

"May I go now?"

"Dismissed."

* * *

"NO! I will NOT stand for this! Who does she think she is! I'm going with you whether she likes it or not!"

Cato's shouts echo through the corridors as he slams his fists into the wall.

"I'm sorry...they are my orders."

His eyes narrow and he pulls me to him, nearly squeezing me to death.

"Cato, I-"

His lips crush mine and I gasp for breath, "I will not leave you to go out there alone!"

I do my best to quiet him and eventually he settles to a dull roar.

We stick our forearms through the hole in the wall and our schedules are tattooed in bold, black ink.

Breakfast is silent, Moana tries to strike up a conversation but neither of us can keep it up.

Cato abruptly stands and crashes through the rest of the breakfast crowd, causing a whirl of murmurs to run through the people and a few trays clatter to the ground from the force of his fury.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really. I'm leaving tomorrow for District Four. It's time for the rebellion to begin."

"So what's his problem?"

"I'm going alone."

Moana sits there, eyes wide, "What? Why?"

"Coin says that they need him here. As you can see he's none too happy about it."

"I can't believe she's sending you alone though, that's dangerous."

"I know. I guess we'll see what happens."

* * *

The rest of the day flies by and I practice with my squad; their eyes watch me intently, everyone has heard of my orders.

"Will you be okay, Hydra?"

Aidan, just a year older than me, stares at me with concerned brown eyes. His messy black hair contrasts beautifully with his deep bronze skin and his muscles glisten in the light. He is an escapee from District 10 and is the most talented member of my squad, his skills with both knives and the bow are impeccable.

"Yea, just a bit nervous."

"I'm sorry. It's wrong of her to let you go out there yourself."

"It's my job. I knew it would happen soon."

He gently reaches over and squeezes my hand, just as Cato walks in.

His blue eyes flash with anger and he walks over roughly grabbing my hand.

"Cato," Aidan greets coldly.

The two stand eye-to-eye, eyes boring into each other, "Aidan."

Without another word he pulls me away, "Good luck, Hydra," Aidan's voice calls out.

"What was that for?" I hiss, rubbing my wrist when we get back into the compartment.

"Nothing. You need to go to sleep."

"I am aware of that..."

I reach up and gently push a stray piece of hair that is falling into his eyes, "I love you."

He lets out a loud sigh, "And I love you."

He kisses me and the lights in the compartment snuff out, his lips are hot and they mold against mine with such passion I beg for more.

I remember the first time he kissed me, how sudden and unexpected it was.

It was the night before the games and we were up on the roof as we always were, I had wanted to win but I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill him myself.

We are soon fast asleep and I am thrown into a tumultuous slumber filled with countless terrors of which Cato swiftly comes to my rescue.

* * *

The next morning, I wake at five o'clock. I am careful not to wake the boy of District Two as I gather what I need.

I can still feel the warmth of his skin against my own from the night before. It is so easy to lose myself and forget that there is a revolution on the horizon when he is loving me in the midst of this chaotic frenzy.

I tear myself away and continue to gather my things.

The shark's tooth on Wiley's cuff gleams in the starlight and tears fill my eyes as I turn it over in my hand.

I hold it close to my heart and wipe away the tears.

It is as silent as the grave when I leave. I don't want to leave him but I must. I gently kiss his lips and he stirs for a moment before settling again.

Moana dresses me in my skin tight black outfit, the blue, purple and aqua waves swirl around the sleeves and legs, shimmering with a beautiful iridescence.

His artwork never ceases to amaze me.

He clasps the crescent moon pendant around my neck and laces Wiley's cuff around my wrist.

When he is done, he slides a heavy winter coat over me that is long and made of some kind of fur.

It is warm and soft, I've never seen anything like it.

"You'll need this. The winter winds can be fierce."

"Thanks...I hope I make it."

"You will, do as I told you before the games and you will get home."

We embrace and he hands me a pack full of rations, "Good luck my dearest."

"I'll see you soon."

Coin stands with me at the edge of District 13, we examine the rubble left by the Capitol when it bombed the district years ago.

"Remember your task. I wish you the best of luck Soldier Inna."

"Thanks."

She lives without another word and I stare out at the barren wilderness before me.

First stop, District 12.

I travel as far as the fence of the coal mining district to find that it is dreary and bleak, just as it was when I first saw it but even more so now.

There is a gaping hole in the rusted, barbed wire fence and I quickly slip underneath it after I am sure that there is no electricity flowing through the spikes.

I hear a commotion far off and move towards the sound, curious as to what I will find waiting for me.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Katniss struggled against Peeta, trying to see what the commotion was about coming from inside of the large crowd.

Peeta stopped her from crawling on top of a crate, whispering harshly, "Get down. Get out of here!"

She pushed him off, "What?"

"Go home, Katniss! I'll be there in a minute, I swear!"

She pulled away from Peeta and pushed through the crowd, but people tried their best to keep her back, "Get out of here, girl."

"Only make it worse."

"What do you want to do? Get him killed?"

She finally broke free from the crowed and her eyes widened in horror at what lay before her, Gale was bound to a wooden post by his wrists, the turkey that he had killed earlier was nailed to the post above him.

Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at him, slumped on the ground, motionless. His back looked as if it had shredded by a cheese grater.

A man, not their peacekeeper Cray, but another man, tall and muscular, raised his hand to whip Gale again.

"NO!" She was thrown to the ground as the whip came down across the left side of her face.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!"

She stared at the man with his face as jagged as a rock from a mountain side with a mouth that was slanted at a cruel angle. His gray hair was shaved to the scalp and his eyes were black like a wolf's.

He raised his hand to strike again when a hand rose and caught him.

A hooded figure stood before her, hand wrapped around the man's wrist, stance strong, the man cringing as the sound of crushing bones filled the crisp air.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," the voice was feminine but had a cutting tone to it.

The peacekeeper stared at the figure, eyes wide with shock.

"Hold it!" Haymitch appeared from the crowd, staring at the figure with a look of shock as well, but he quickly wiped it away.

The figure stepped away and Haymitch pulled Katniss to her feet, "Oh, excellent. She's got a photo shoot next week modeling wedding dresses. What am I supposed to tell her stylist?"

Katniss strained to see the face of her and Gale's savior, the hooded figure stood just a few yards off, staring at the scene before her.

Katniss immediately recognized those cold, olive green eyes in the midst of the bleak crowd.

Hydra Inna.

Katniss turned as Haymitch asked her a question, and when she looked back, Hydra was gone.

Had it only been a ghost?

Peeta stood there, the same shock ridden face painted on him as it was on her, he had seen the ghost of District Four as well.

A look passed between them.

It hadn't been a trick of cameras or special effects, Hydra was out there and she was up to something.

* * *

_**Review, review! I love them ever so much. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions!**_


	2. Inevitable Rebellion

_**Presenting Chapter Two! This is getting crazy hard since I'm going a little off canon and more into territory outside of District 12 and 13. We will be getting more of Katniss and Peeta as soon as the three quarter quell arrives. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the favorites and alerts! You guys are awesome. **_

_****__****__****__**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire or Mocking Jay. I also do not own the plot line or characters, they belong to Suzanne Collins. Some of the lines in the following chapter are hers as well. My characters and part of the plot line are obviously mine. Boo yea.**_

_**Read on! ~xoxx, Carolyn**_

* * *

District Four is colder than it was last time I was here. The icy ocean breeze cuts at my cheeks and I shiver; I would give anything to have Cato here right now.

The lights of the Eastern village glow with a ghostly radiance in the fog that rolls in on the phosphorescent waves. The fog curls and flows like the fingers of an angel of death reaching for those sleeping in their warm bungalows.

I crawl up the ladder to the home in the palm trees, gently rapping on the door and waiting for him to answer.

Finnick rarely stays in his home at the Victors' Village.

"Finnick?"

The door flies open and he gathers me into his arms, burying his face in my hair and kissing me on the cheek.

"Your hair! What happened!"

I run my fingers through my short tresses and roll my eyes, "Fire in District Eight. I like it though, short and adorable. Cato likes it."

He frowns, "I never thought you'd come back, I figured Cato had finally stolen you from me completely."

"Almost," I laugh as the radiance of his smile warms me from the cold, winter winds. I have always loved how he has the ability to brighten even the darkest of times so easily.

"Where is he?"

"He stayed behind, Coin said they needed him."

"You traveled here alone?"

"Yes, she ordered me to."

He narrows his eyes in anger.

Next thing I know, Annie is running down the stairs, her black hair flying wildly behind her, "HYDRA!"

She throws her arms around my neck and I can feel her tears running down my own cheeks.

"Hello Annie."

"I am so happy you are alive! Is Wiley here too?"

I bite my lip, "No, no he's not."

"Oh...did he really die?"

Finnick comes to my rescue and turns her to face him, "Yes he did darling. Remember when we saw him bravely give up the blood for her?"

"I do! He saved your life Hydra."

"I-I know."

It grows quiet and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"How are things back in District 13?"

"Low key, quiet. I train everyday; same shit different day. You know."

"Yea, I know. We've been training here, under wraps. We mainly do it at night in the coves down the beach."

The peacekeepers are not natives of District Four so we have several secret spots that they are unaware of.

"How many have you trained?"

"As many as possible, I've been training them as young as 12. Some of the younger ones have already been trained to use spears and tridents by their parents. The only problem is the peacekeepers have guns."

"Coin said she'd supply us with whatever we needed. It is time to start the rebellion."

He stares at me with hard eyes and merely nods, "I figured it was."

"I have another plan though. I want to keep everyone alive for as long as we can."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We are the only supply of seafood to the Capitol, are we not?"

"We are..."

"Then we stop sending them anything and keep it all for ourselves. Seafood is one of the highest valued commodities there and it will be a more peaceful type of rebellion. I am in no hurry to spill the blood of our people."

He sits there, deep in thought, his turquoise eyes tracing the lines in the wooden floor.

"I'll spread the word."

"Good. I'll be staying with my mother. Let me know when you get the word out. I can't reveal myself just yet."

Finnick nods and holds me for one last moment before I leave for my mother's home.

* * *

The cold, black waters shine in the moonlight when I reach the home of the Inna's.

Our name is painted in black script across a white board above the doorway and a single candle still illuminates the upstairs window of my room.

The silver doorknob is cold beneath my fingers and I feel like a stranger as I enter the giant bungalow.

My mother sits by a fire, the scent of sandalwood and vanilla fills my nostrils and I breathe in the smell of home as deeply as I can.

"Hydra?"

She is up within a moment and squeezes me to her, stroking my short hair.

"Mama," I instantly become a small child again as we sink to the floor, the firelight illuminating her tired eyes.

The house seems too empty without my father.

Sterling Inna was one of District Four's most respected council members and fishermen. When I died during the Hunger Games, he had a heart attack and left my mother alone, the death of his two children had been far too much for him to bear.

My brother's girlfriend, Naida Ren, had been living with my mother since the day he died, determined to help her survive and stay alive without the rest of her family.

Since she found out that I was alive, my mother began to smile more and has been training with Finnick every night.

She is a fierce warrior and her losses fuel her hatred for the Capitol, just as they did for me.

"How long are you here for?"

"As long as I need to be."

"Where is your young man?"

"He is back in District 13. I am here alone."

She hears the longing in my voice and reaches up to touch my cheek, "I am sorry to hear that, my girl."

"The rebellion will begin soon, but, Finnick and I have decided to keep it as peaceful as possible. Instead of sending our usual shipments of seafood the the Capitol, we won't be sending any."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"For now."

She hands me a cup of steaming spearmint tea and tears well in my eyes as I think of my father and how it was his favorite.

"Go up to bed and get some rest, I'm sure your journey was long and tiring."

I slowly walk up the stairs and through the door of my bedroom, looking around at the scene before me.

Nothing has changed since the day I left it, they didn't move a thing.

A picture of my family sits on the nightstand, bright smiles light up our faces and we are together.

Together.

Something we haven't been since my brother died.

I shed my second skin and dress in a simple white, oversized t-shirt.

Moana's costume is smooth as shark's skin beneath my fingers and I examine the cool and beautiful colors in the candlelight.

After a few minutes I fold it and put it in the drawer along with Wiley's cuff and the crescent pendant.

For now I am no longer Hydra Inna, rebellion leader and ghost come back to life.

For the first time in a while I am home and free to do as I wish as Hydra Inna, fisherman and District Four citizen.

After all, I am Hydra Inna, and I am dead.

I crawl beneath the warm ivory sheets and bury me face in my pillow, crying until I am asleep.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Cato tossed and turned as nightmares bombarded his sleep.

The Clove mutt ripped at him, her teeth glinted in the sun and her voice cut through his mind, "You betray me Cato, and now you will pay."

Then he was back in District Two, fighting people he'd known all of his life, cutting them down like toy soldiers.

"What have you done, son!" His father's voice rang through the din of battle.

He stared at the bodies around him, their blood leaching into the ground before swallowing them whole.

The last thing he saw before he woke was Hydra and his father.

"This is for taking my son from me!"

Before he could stop the older man, he pulled the trigger and Hydra fell to the ground, her eyes staring lifelessly at the smoke-filled sky.

Cato screamed in agony before a bright light awoke him from his troubled slumber.

* * *

"You are a stupid son-of-a-bitch, you know that? I have told you over and over how to use a sword and you still have not improved!"

Cato threw the man to the ground with one last punch, square to the jaw.

His outburst startled everyone else in the room and the man stared up at him with wide eyes.

He had been even angrier and crueler since she had left without saying goodbye.

"Soldier Mica?"

President Coin's voice rang out over the intercom.

"What!"

Cato had to be the only one who could get away with yelling at Coin.

"Please meet me in the conference room, NOW."

He stormed out in a huff, leaving his soldiers behind, the man cursing him and holding his swelling jaw.

"Bastard," he hissed.

Cato turned back and pointed a finger at him, eyes dark and angry, "Watch it."

The man immediately shut his mouth and Cato stormed down the hallway.

Coin sat at the head of the table, her eyes trained on the screen that was playing the latest news on the rebellion of District Eight.

"You called?"

"Your performance and patience with your battalion is greatly lacking."

"You sent her without me. You swore you'd never take her away from me."

His voice was full of venom and she only shrugged, "We need you here. The three quarter quell is coming up soon and you will be heading the rescue mission of Miss Everdeen and Mr. Mellark."

"NO. That is not something I want to do. I will not go in there and risk my life for theirs."

"You have no choice. You will do as I say or something may happen to Soldier Inna."

Cato went for the knife at his side and two guards were immediately at his side, their arms holding him back.

"I swear, if you touch her..."

"You'll what?"

His face grew beet red, "That's what I thought. If I'd known that Soldier Inna would be such a distraction for you, I would not have saved her or vice versa. I suggest you put your feelings away for the time being. They are greatly clouding your judgement and I need the Cato Mica that I saw in the opening parades. The Cato before Soldier Inna. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Cato exited the room without another word and was joined by one of the men who would be helping with the rescue of Katniss and Peeta from the Arena.

Fino Brenton was one of the only citizens of District 13 that Cato knew he could trust. The man was in his 30s and was tall and thin; he was incredibly intelligent though and was one of the most skilled fighters in the district. He had coal black hair and eyes that were a strange, muddied green with an angry red scar that cut down the side of his face.

"Well?"

"She wants me to stay here, but I can't do that."

"So you're going to District Four."

Cato gruffly nodded, "Yea. When the time comes, just swing over our way and get us. All right?"

Fino nodded and clapped him on the back, "Good luck, my friend. I will be seeing you."

* * *

Cato threw his things into a backpack and quickly dressed for the cold winter chill; Moana knocked on the compartment door and he opened it, staring up at the huge stylist.

"What?"

"I heard you're off to District Four."

"I am."

"Coin agreed to this?"

Cato's silence answered him.

"What are you going to do when it comes time to crash the Games?"

"Fino said he'd come for us when the time came."

"Fair enough. Goodbye Cato."

They shook hands and the Cato snuck off into the black corridors before emerging on the freezing surface.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Katniss pulled Haymitch along through the frozen snow, waiting till they got further away from the Victors' Village.

"So we're all heading off into the great unknown, are we?"

"No," she replied curtly, "Not anymore."

"Worked through the flaws in that plan, did you, sweetheart? Any new ideas?"

"I want to start an uprising. Just as Hydra did in District Eight..."

She waited to see what he had to say after mentioning the tribute from District Four's name.

"Hydra Inna is dead."

"She is not. I saw her, I know you saw her."

Haymitch grabbed her hands and squeezed tightly, "Hydra Inna is dead. We're only seeing things we want to see and believe in. Nothing more."

Katniss only nodded, "You're right. We saw her die."

"Exactly."

"But-"

"She's dead!"

An eerie silence settled between them and she pushed the thought of Hydra away.

She had to be dead, Katniss and everyone else watched as she was instantly killed by blood poisoning.

Hydra's death had been gruesome; Katniss could still see the spider web of black veins as they crawled down the rest of her body, suffocating and causing her heart to burst.

"I want a drink. You let me know how starting that uprising goes."

"Then what's your plan?" She snapped.

Haymitch stood there quietly, knowing that he couldn't tell Katniss anything of District 13 and Hydra Inna's involvement in the coming revolution.

"My plan is to make sure everything is just perfect for your wedding. I called and rescheduled the photo shoot without giving too many details."

"You don't even have a phone."

"Effie had that fixed. Do you know she asked me if I'd like to give you away? I told her the sooner the better."

"Haymitch..." Katniss' voice grew to pleading.

"Katniss," he mockingly whined back, "It won't work."

* * *

**Hydra's POV**

I watch as District Four's mayor, Nereus Calder, stands before a group of video cameras sent by the Capitol, speaking of why we are no longer sending them any products or food.

He is the only in District Four, besides my mother, Finnick, Annie and Naida, who knows that I am alive.

Peacekeepers surround the crowd of fishermen, fish mongers, factory workers and basket weavers, their guns trained on the peoples' faces.

"We are no longer sending anything to the people of the Capitol due to the fact that the people of District Four are tired of sending their children to die for a grievance that we did not commit. Either these games stop, or we will no longer be providing the Capitol with our services."

I smile to myself, the man is tall and lean; his skin is deeply tanned like everyone else, with grey hair that shines in the winter sun and eyes that are the color of storm clouds of a hurricane.

Unlike the mayors of other districts, our mayor is one of us and works side by side with the people.

I can hear the people of the Capitol crying for their seafood delicacies, they are lost without our help and the help of the other districts. If we can get them to follow suit, we can end the Hunger Games peacefully and take the tyrant, Snow, down.

Nereus' eyes catch mine in the middle of the large crowd and I give a single nod before threading my way through, back towards the Eastern villages.

My mother is gone with Finnick and Annie, training in the coves while the peacekeepers are occupied.

When I get home, I find that I am not alone.

Cato is draped across my bed, his hair rumpled and face streaked with soot and ash, I am guessing from passing through District Eight.

I can't believe he is here and I am overjoyed.

"Cato?"

His eyes slowly open and his arms fly up, catching me around the waist. He swiftly pulls me down and rolls me beneath him, kissing me with great force.

"I thought you were to stay in District 13?" I question breathlessly.

"I couldn't. Not without you."

He kisses me again with a hunger that I will do anything to satisfy.

She should have known better to take us from each other.

He stands and shuts the door to my room and returns, unwilling to let me go.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

Finnick watched as a hooded Hydra walked up to the stage; it was time to reveal herself to her people.

Despite their peaceful protests, the Capitol was still going to run the Hunger Games this year, angering the people even more.

It had been a month and everything seemed to be going so well until the Capitol aired a message from President Snow, his frail face filled the screens in every home.

"Despite current uprisings in some of the Districts. The 75th Hunger Games will go on as planned."

Shouts and cries could be heard through the District; the people had had enough.

People stared with curiosity at the figure who stood before them, face hidden beneath a black cloak.

"We have tried our best to peacefully protest these gruesome games which have marred our District for far too long! We the people of District Four have had enough!"

Finnick grinned when she dropped the hood and Cato appeared out of the justice building behind her.

The people were shocked to silence and gasps could be heard through the crowd.

She looked straight into the camera and glared, her voice seething, "District Four will survive and we are coming for you, Snow."

The people began to scream and shout, "INNA! INNA!"

It was as if someone had lit a flame beneath a firecracker and it was now the firework finale.

From homes around the district, men and women, young and old, flooded the streets, weapons held high, battle cries filling the air.

The peacekeepers were taken aback but began to fire, cutting people down, but wave after wave of people kept coming, eyes full of motivation as they wielded their tridents, spears, nets and knives.

Hydra dropped the cloak and Finnick smiled with pride as the blue, turquoise and violet waves of her costume flowed and glowed in the fierce sunlight as she moved with grace through the crowd.

Her sais glinted as she jumped in and began to cut peacekeepers down, blood spraying across her face.

Cato was right behind her, looking ever the part of a rebellion leader in his onyx black costume, his swords slicing whatever stood in his way or threatened Hydra.

Finnick took off with Annie, a net stretched tight between them. They ran and caught two peacekeepers in the string fabric and ran them through with tridents, screaming a deadly scream.

To these four they were back in the Arena, fighting to survive, nothing could stop them.

District Four was in a full-scale rebellion and Coin watched with satisfied eyes as her move towards power over Panem sprang forward.

* * *

_**Review, review and let me know what you think! Till next time!**_


	3. The Hardest Days and Duties

_**Hey all! I apologize for this being late, its been a really crazy couple of months with summer ending, I had spirit week and rush and then started school as well. Senior year of college, woo! Thank you all for the story favorite and alerts, you guys are awesome. I hope you all enjoy this latest installment of the sequel to ~The Ebb and Flow of Love and Vengeance~ !**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the repost! I caught some problems in the other one that needed to be fixed, but here is the better version. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, obviously. Also I do not own some of the scenes in here that belong to her plot line and there are some lines that are hers as well. I'm sure you'll figure out which ones. BUT Hydra, Jensen and some of the other characters are mine as well as some of the plot elements. **_

_**Read on! ~xoxx, Carolyn **_

* * *

I mop the sweat from my brow as I work with my mother, treating the wounded from the uprising that we are keeping in our bungalow.

"This is going to have to stop soon, Hydra. There's no place to keep all of the wounded."

"I know mama, I'll think of something."

District Four is torn in half, the peacekeepers hold the western villages while the citizens had held their ground in the eastern villages. So far the bloody uprising is a mess, we have taken several casualties and hundreds more wounded, it is everything that I had prayed wouldn't happen.

All of Panem is a mess, District 12 is starving to death and the uprising of District 8 is failing miserably, only a handful of citizens are still trying to go against the Capitol.

There is little I can do for Nathaniel's father and his fellow fighters, Cato refuses to leave me, even if only for a day.

I finish wrapping the arm of Jensen Ur, Wiley's little brother, who has sustained a nasty gash by a fellow fighter's gutting knife.

"Feel any better?"

The small boy looks up at me and smiles weakly, looking every bit like his older brother in the faint candle light, "A little bit, thanks Hydra."

I gently smooth the hair away from his big blue eyes and squeeze his hand, "It'll heal up nicely, I promise."

"Do you miss Wiley?"

The question catches me completely off guard and I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat to keep the tears from flowing, "I do, very much."

"I hope I get to be just like him someday. He was really brave."

"He was indeed, very brave. Saved my life."

"We always wanted an older sister, looks like we got our wish."

I scoop him up into a tight hug and let my tears silently go, they cascade down my cheek like the cool rain that is currently pattering against the roof and windows.

He grips me and his breath is soft on my ear, "Thank you for helping him."

I pull back and wipe the tears away, "I wish I could have kept him alive. Get some sleep now, I'll be back later."

Jensen buries himself beneath my covers and after a minutes, he is fast asleep.

The house is silent save for the moans of the injured and the soft snores of those who have sustained lesser injuries.

I give my mother a sad smile as she warms her hands by the fire and step out into the chilled air and icy rain.

The weather is pure misery as I make my way to Finnick's bungalow, I nearly freeze to death as I climb the ladder, my teeth chatter as I push the door open and stumble inside.

Cato looks up from the map he is studying on the table and jumps up, lifting me in his strong arms and pulling me close.

"You're freezing, come on, we have to get you out of this costume."

The once beautiful black costume is tattered and ripped in several spots, the violet, turquoise and blue waves have lost their shimmer and are as dark as the winter months' ocean.

We make our way upstairs to the room we've been using and as soon as the door is shut, he begins to strip the costume from my wet skin, relieving me of the painful chill that has enveloped me for the past two days.

I stand there, naked in front of him, but somehow it doesn't embarrass me. His shirt is off in an instant and I move into his arms, the warmth of his chest radiates against me and my muscles begin to loosen at the sudden heat.

"How is everyone at your place?"

"Most of them are all right, my mother is doing what she can for them. Unfortunately our medical supplies are running low and we haven't been able to get anything from any of the other districts. Fishing is always hard in the winter as well and with the uprising, we haven't had enough time to go out and do what we can. Food will run out if we aren't careful."

He frowns, "Where is everything that Coin promised us? She said that we would get guns, aid kits, more weaponry, soldiers, anything that we need, and yet, we have nothing."

My patience with President Coin has grown extremely thin this past month and I would love nothing more than to give her a piece of my mind or stick her right here in the midst of all of this chaos so she can fight her revolution herself.

A knock sounds from the door and I reach out to grab a blanket from the bed and wrap it around my frame, "Come in."

Finnick opens the door and his turquoise eyes light at the site of me wrapped in nothing but a blanket, "I thought I heard you return, here's some hot water for a bath. If you need anything else let me know...but by the looks of it you've already gotten warmed up some."

I blush and quickly grab one of the buckets from him while keeping the other one securely fastened on the blanket, "Thank you Finny, we have a lot to talk about later."

He simply nods and reaches over, gently kissing my forehead which elicits a steely glare from Cato, "Sounds good."

The door closes behind him and Cato takes both of the buckets and begins to form the porcelain basin with the steaming water, "All right, clean up."

He leans down to kiss me and I kiss him back, it's like sunlight coursing through my veins, warm and intense, "Ok."

When he is gone, I settle into the basin and close my eyes as the hot water seeps through my skin and with that, I pick up the bar of vanilla soap and begin to scrub my skin as hard as I can to rid myself of today's blood.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Cato noisily stalked down the hallway, irritated more than ever with Finnick Odair. He hated the way that Finnick always hugged and pecked Hydra on the forehead, even when he was right in front of them.

The cocky, former District Four tribute had been Hydra's closest friend since her brother died, but he didn't care. Not one damn bit. They might have been in the middle of the revolution, but when it came to Hydra, everything else was pushed to the back.

Now and again he still had nightmares from the arena, especially that day when he and Clove set up the trap for she and Wiley. He could still see the hurt and hate in her eyes as she dangled helplessly from that tree and the shrill scream that had rang through air when her district partner was stabbed by Clove still haunted his memories.

That was another thing that had been bothering him. Clove. She was out for blood every night when he dreamed, she wanted her vengeance and she swore that she would get it no matter what. Chills ran down his spine as the image of her lying on the ground dead, skull smashed by Thresh, filled his mind.

"Cato." The voice sounded from behind him and he whipped around to face Odair.

"Odair."

"Have you figured out how many peacekeepers we have left to eliminate before we take District Four?"

"There's no telling. They're like ants, kill hundreds and thousands more come your direction. I know that my district is continuously training them and sending more our way. District Two won't stop until this rebellion is crushed."

"I see...the third quarter quell is coming up. Are you prepared for the rescue of Katniss and Peeta?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Mellark better watch himself though, Everdeen too for that matter, I could kill them both so easily. They cost me a lot in that damn arena."

"I wonder who will be chosen from this district," Finnick questioned, his eyes deep in thought as he ransacked his brain for possible names.

Cato shrugged, "Guess we'll find out when we find out the rules for this quell."

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Katniss trained her arrow on the woman and girl who were both dressed in ill-fitting peacekeepers uniforms, examining their faces, which were bright red from the cold, winter air.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Twill, and this is Bonnie. We've run away from District Eight."

Katniss' eyes widened, they had to know something about the uprising.

"Have you seen Hydra Inna?" she asked with such fervor in her voice she felt that they would fear her to be a mad woman.

"Yes, we have seen Inna. She helped begin our rebellion, she fought alongside many of our citizens and she and Cato Mica killed several peacekeepers."

Katniss' mouth rounded into a perfect O, "So they are alive...that cracker in your hand. With the bird. What's that about?"

"Don't you know Katniss?" Bonnie asked her as if she should have already known the answer.

"I know it matches the pin I wore in the arena. What does it have to do with anything though? Why isn't a crescent moon or something for Hydra?"

"She doesn't know...Maybe not about any of it," Bonnie murmured softly.

"I know you had an uprising in District Eight. I've heard news of another uprising in District Four as well."

"We haven't seen anyone from District Four, they are able to hold their own far better than we do. That's why we had to get out of District Eight, we don't have near the man power that Four does."

"Well, you're good and out now. What are you going to do?" She was completely perplexed as to the question of where they would go beyond District 12, it was nothing but wilderness and the ruins of District 13.

"We're headed for District 13." Twill stated like it was a matter-of-fact.

"Thirteen? There's no 13. It got blown off the map."

"Seventy-five years ago," the older woman pressed.

After a small meal with the two District Eight survivors, Katniss asked a question she'd wanted to know since Twill mentioned District 13.

"So, I understand why you're running, but what do you expect to find in District 13?"

The two stared at each other nervously, "We're not sure exactly..." Twill stammered.

"It's nothing but rubble, we've all seen the footage."

"That's just it. They've been using the same footage for as long as anyone in District Eight can remember," Twill said, gaining more confidence, "And if Hydra Inna is alive, after what we all saw happen to her, how can it be so? Where did she go to get fixed? And the same goes for Cato for that matter."

Katniss had to agree with her on that, it was a mystery, she had thought them both to be ghosts, but in fact, they were very real.

When they finished with their conversation, Katniss made sure that Twill knew how to gut and clean a squirrel and that Bonnie had a new crutch for her lame ankle. She wished them the best of luck and sent the two on their way with what food she had left in her pack, and started back towards District 12.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Katniss sat in the chair as her prep team began fixing her up for the photo shoot, Octavia began to complain about not getting any shrimp for a party and it immediately caught Katniss' attention.

"Why couldn't you get shrimp? Is it out of season?" she inquired.

"Oh, Katniss, we haven't been able to get any seafood for weeks!" Octavia squealed, "You know, because the weather's been so bad in District Four."

The weather?

Katniss thought back to the Victory Tour, she could still feel the barely concealed rage of the crowd as she spoke of Hydra and Wiley's deaths. Octavia made no mention of Hydra so Katniss decided to keep it to herself, but, she was absolutely certain, District Four had revolted just as the rumors said.

* * *

**Hydra's POV**

The three quarter quell is coming quickly and I am ill prepared to watch two more of my people's children go fight in the meaningless blood shed.

We have kept the bloodshed at bay for a few days now and have tried to go out and fish for ourselves. The weather has been awful, the freezing cold ocean waters keep the fish far away and we can barely catch enough to feed half of the district.

Cato has no clue when it comes to the fishing boats so I leave him to take care of things back in the villages and go out with Finnick and Mr. Ur on my father's fishing boat. As I begin to pull the next net up and over into the boat, the cold wind howls past my ears like a thousand voices screaming at once and I am suddenly drenched by the angry black, icy waters of the sea.

Mr. Ur, the burly man that he is, runs to my side of the boat and helps me pull the net into the boat, my fingers are seemingly useless at the moment and are as white as snow.

"You all right?" he calls out over the wind.

All I can do is nod and clench my teeth as I begin removing what fish we've caught from the tangled net and throwing them into a bucket.

My impatience begins to get the best of me and I drop one of the nets and shout at the sky, cursing at no one in particular for this plague.

Mr. Ur tries his best to calm me down when Finnick calls out that it's no use, I'm the most impatient and stubborn person to have ever lived in District Four.

After a few more hours of fruitless labor, we return to the villages and dump our fish in with the rest of the other families' catch for the day. It isn't a lot, but it's enough for the next few days.

My feet are frozen and I cannot walk, Mr. Ur, gently scoops me up and carries me back to Finnick's bungalow as Finnick trails behind, teeth chattering, bronze hair iced over in some places.

When we get inside, the large man places me on the plush sofa and squeezes my hand, "Warm up Hydra, I'll see you tomorrow."

Every time I work with him, my heart breaks even more, knowing that I should have done more to save his son. I have apologized profusely but he always dismisses it and says that I did everything I could.

I should have given Wiley the plasm.

Moments later, Cato opens the door and steps into the bungalow, crossing the threshold in only a few strides and turning on the television set, "What are you-"

President Snow's face fills the screen and I immediately scowl, "What does he want?"

"He's announcing how this year's quell is going to go," Cato states bluntly.

Finnick walks in, drying his hair off with a piping hot towel, Annie nervously following in his wake.

Annie flies to my side and settles next to me, hugging the fleece blanket around me, "Are you okay, dearest?"

"Yea, just a little cold..."

"He's already announcing the contestant pool for the three quarter quell? It's a little early..." Finnick stares at the screen, waiting impatiently for the envelope to be opened.

The anthem begins to play and my mind flashes with scenes from the arena, we watch as President Snow begins to speak, filling us in with that stupid history lesson that has been drilled into our minds since we were children.

We know how and why the Hunger Games started, they act as if we're children who need a constant reminder of a wrong doing that happened long ago.

He explains that when the laws for the Games were laid out, every twenty-five years there would be a glorified version of the games called a Quarter Quell which would refresh our memories of those who were killed by the districts' rebellion.

I clench my teeth as I think of all of the friends I lost during the Hunger Games last year, I wish they would all just end.

President Snow continues, "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizens, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

I shiver at the thought of facing 47 people, it doesn't seem possible. The amount of bloodshed in that arena must have been like a river of the crimson fluid of life flowing through the forests or whatever they programmed the landscape like that year.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell..." We are all silent as the grave as the president removes an envelope labeled 75 from a wooden box, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome to eh power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My jaw drops on the floor. This is where my mission stems from to rescue Peeta and Katniss. Coin knew who would be fighting in the third Quarter Quell.

None of us can seem to find our voices, but then Annie quietly speaks up, "Hydra...a man came here today, he said for me to give you this."

She stands and walks over to the small kitchen and brings out a crisp white envelope with my name in script on the front.

Cato is at my side in a moment and I open the small envelope and remove the paper inside.

President Coin's writing is clear and my heart leaps into my throat and I stare blankly at the small slip of paper.

_**Soldier Inna, you will volunteer as tribute. You may not be a victor but they cannot say no to a volunteer. Protect P & K at all costs. **_

Finnick reads it over my shoulder and his voice is low and gravely, I can sense the anger in his words, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Who does she think she is?"

The rage in Cato's eyes burns so brightly I fear that I'll crumble beneath his sharp glare, he grabs my hand and yanks me along with him upstairs.

He slams the door shut and he shouts at me, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING IN THERE! SCREW COIN, SCREW THE REBELLION I'M DONE WITH THIS!"

I feel like I'm not all there, as if part of me is floating somewhere far away, tears well in my eyes and I reach up, gently cupping his face in my hands.

"I have to do it, there's no other choice. I can't let either of them die."

He wraps both of my hands in his larger ones and gently presses my palm to his heart, my fingers splay across the shirt just as they did that night up on the roof before the Games last year.

"Feel that? We're the same, you're strong, like me...shit. I can't let you do this."

I don't want to think about it right now. All I want to do is be with Cato tonight. Then as soon as I get help get Katniss and Peeta out of there, I'll have what I want the most: vengeance for my brother.

Cato's lips crash on mine and he roughly pushes me down, immediately falling on top and taking me into the strong arms I have come to crave.

I kiss him with so much anger, fear and passion it's almost like I'm not the same person.

I lose myself and cry as the realization sinks in, I will face the Capitol and it's cruel arena once again.

* * *

_**Review, review! Thanks guys for reading :) **_


End file.
